


Being Haunted By a Whisper

by Gage



Category: Glee, Tru Calling
Genre: Angst, Community: glee-cross-meme, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought of how the kid should have been out there still, being happy and enjoying life....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Haunted By a Whisper

  
~*~  
  
  
   True Davies had seen a lot of grief in her line of work but this hit a little too close. The sight of the lifeless boy who couldn't have been more than sixteen years old made her heart ache. Even after working in the city morgue for more than two years. This still twisted her up deep inside.   
  
  
"Tru, the kid’s parents are on the way. His friends are still outside, well two of em anyway."   
  
  
Tru nods never taking her eye of the boy, she'd seen both teens waiting outside. His step-brother and his boyfriend. According to Davis the two hadn't said a word but had sat out in the hall after the tall one had come in to identify his missing brother. The second young man had looked ready to murder Davis the moment he tried to touch the tall one.   
  
  
"Thanks,"   
  
  
She waited until the newest assistant left the room before taking in all the details of the kid's possessions. According to his ID his name was Kurt E. Hummel, barely seventeen years old out of Lima Ohio. They had been here celebrating his birthday with a group of friends...   
  
  
  
"Some birthday."   
  
  
She thought of how the kid should have been out there still, being happy and enjoying life. Not here. As she turned to place the small items in the zip bags she heard the door open.   
  
  
"Anna I'm almost done here, you can take your break, just give Davis a heads up." When she didn't hear a response from her assistant she turned around and nearly dropped what was in her hands. "You're not Anna."   
  
  
  
"Twitchy chic." Came the rough reply.

  
  
"She has her days."   
  
  
It's moments like this that make her ache. The guy doesn't have to say anything for her to know how he feels. It's the look in the guys’ eyes that tell her how much this kid was loved and would be missed. At the back of her mind she wonders how these two who were complete opposites, had gotten together in the first place. He reminded her lot of Harrison, if you added about 200 lbs and a little more muscle on him. The way he held together for his friend spoke a lot. It was obvious that he cared for both of them.   
  
  
Nobody deserved this.   
  
  
It looked like the guy was struggling to say something when the door opened up behind him, the tall kid peered around the door, red-rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks, runny nose.   
  
  
"Puck."   
  
  
'Puck' looked back at the tall kid for a long moment and than back at her before moving towards his friend. The moment the door closed behind them she heard a soft shuffle behind her, taking a deep breath she turned around in time to see the boy on the table move. His lifeless eyes met hers and for just a few seconds time around them stopped.   
  
  
"Please help me..."   
  
  
The air around her reverberated and darkness washed over her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was by the awesome kyra5972 for the glee_cross_meme on live journal.


End file.
